Te amo
by Music Gianval
Summary: "Amo lo que amas, yo te amo. Te amo por amor, sin doble filo. Te amo, y si pudiera no amarte, sé que te amaría aún lo mismo... Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo. Te amo por amor a dar lo mío. Te amo con orgullo de quererte, porque para amarte yo he nacido..." Basado en la canción "Amo" de Axel.


Totalmente relajada, Trixie estaba durmiendo en su cuarto con una pequeña, pero notoria sonrisa ilustrada en su rostro. Susurraba el nombre "Eli" más de una vez y reía en voz baja en raros casos. Estaba, sin duda, teniendo un buen sueño. Y claro, cuando uno tiene un buen sueño, no le gusta que lo levanten. Es por eso que, justo cuando, aparentemente iba a besar a su almohada, escucha un piano, el cual tocaba hermosas, pero para ella fastidiosas melodías. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos para encontrarse "cara" a cara con su almohada, al igual que un poco de baba en esta. Ella se limpia sorprendida y se para, sin quitar su cara de "Que fastidio…"

En lo que iba a atravesar la puerta, ya no escucha solo un piano, sino también una voz muy conocida… pero a la vez melodiosa y dulce. Calmó su expresión y la cambió por una de relajación. Sonrió y abrió la puerta, siguiendo, así, la música.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,_

_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas._

_Amo lo que eres o imagino,_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío…_

Se escuchó decir desde el ático del refugio. Ella eleva la mirada, y se muerde el labio, ya que la letra era muy dulce. La pelirroja bajó las escaleras del ático para luego subir a este, al tiempo que seguía oyendo.

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes._

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas._

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas,_

_Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja…_

Terminó de subir, para encontrarse con un oscuro lugar. No obstante, se seguía escuchando la música, y mucho más nítido. Ella trató de acercarse más a aquella voz, cuando se da cuenta de quién es el intérprete. Ella sonrió al ver que se trataba de Eli. Retrocedió un poco y se topó con Pronto, quien la veía maliciosamente.

-¡Pronto! ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró sorprendida. Él solo se cruzó de brazos.

-La misma pregunta te hago yo. ¿Espiando?

-Claro que no… solo que esa voz y ese piano: me despertaron. Y ya sabes que eso me fastidia y molesta.

-Entiendo… pero tu cara no muestra, en lo absoluto, nada de fastidio ni "molestia".- Trixie sonrió nerviosamente.

-Es que esa música es muy linda… ¿Quién la compuso? ¿Para quién es?- preguntó con curiosidad, volteando a ver al chico.

-Sí, es muy linda… la hizo él mismo, y… es para ti…- la ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a ver al topoide.

-Eso no es cierto…- tartamudeó.

-Oh mi joven amiga, si lo es. Cada palabra es, especialmente, para ti. Lleva meses componiendo esa canción para dedicártela. Sin embargo, él me decía que la inspiración estaba a flor de piel, y que las palabras se escurrían por el lápiz, hasta llegar al papel.- mencionó.- Por lo visto, ya está terminada la canción. Ten: la canción escrita a su puño y letra; la encontré en su habitación.- dicho eso, saca un papel un poco arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a la joven, quien empieza a leer la canción en silencio, al tiempo que su amigo la cantaba.

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas,

Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos.

Amo tus olores, tus fragancias.

Te amo en el beso y la distancia.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo.  
Te amo por amor, sin doble filo.  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo. 

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo.  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío.  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte,  
porque para amarte yo he nacido… 

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas,  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas.  
Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas,  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas. 

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas.  
Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas.  
Te amo en la carne y en el alma,  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas… 

Amo lo que pides y regalas.  
Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas.  
Amo tus instantes y lo eterno,  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo.  
Te amo por amor sin doble filo.  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo.  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío.  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte,  
porque para amarte yo he nacido…

Ouhh, nooo… yeah…

Ohhh…

Trixie, conmovida y feliz por todo aquello, se tapó la boca, soltó el papel y dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad. El Shane, sin percatarse de su presencia, soltó un muy sincero "Te amo, Trix", dejando a la chica con las defensas bajas y con el corazón bailando y saltando de la alegría.

-Espero te vaya a gustar…- dijo el chico, parándose y volteándose, viendo a la pelirroja salir de la penumbra. Él se sonrojó fuertemente y abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.

-Sí. Me gustó…- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que la alegría le hacía un nudo en la garganta.- Y yo también te amo…- esto dejó a Eli perplejo. Ella caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. El chico no tuvo de otra que corresponder con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, Trix.

-No. Gracias a ti.- el ojiazul la apartó un poco de él y la besó, siendo, sin duda, correspondido por la Sting, quien no podía retener sus lágrimas de tanta felicidad.

Pronto había llevado a kord, Junjie y a las babosas consigo al ático, para encontrarse con la adorable escena en la que se encontraban los jóvenes. Todos no pudieron evitar aplaudir, lo cual llama la atención de los chicos, por lo que se separan, sin vergüenza alguna.

-Te amo…- se dijeron mutuamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puaj, puaj… arcoíris… puaj… ay, cuanta melocidad… xD**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Pero antes de que esta motiteada niña se vaya a dormir, les tengo un anuncio:**

**Si leyeron mi biografía, se darán cuenta de que ya hace casi un año yo descubrí FF. Por tal razón, quiero hacer algo especial para este día. Es por eso que les tengo dos regalitos:**

**Song-fic (recopilación): ustedes me nombran una canción, me dicen quien la canta, y ¡Tará! Un Song-fic basado en la canción. Eso sí, no vayan a elegir una canción que vaya contra mis principios morales. En otras palabras, que no se pase de rated "T". Caso contrario, no utilizo esa canción.**

**Continuación a su merced: yo continúo CUALQUIER fic, no importa si ya terminó. Actualizo el que ustedes quieran. (No continúo one-shots) Él más votado, continúa.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus respuestas…**

**Bye!**


End file.
